


Come Back Often

by Calliope_Soars



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Cavafy, Drabble, F/M, Happy Birthday darling, Post s2 finale, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliope_Soars/pseuds/Calliope_Soars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times where she forgets that he is hers now.</p><p> <i>There are some things that beg</i><br/><i>To be said without subtlety</i><br/><i>Gone are my normal charms</i><br/><i>You disarm the poet in me [...]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back Often

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlenutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/gifts).



> **Music:** _Ur the Shhh_ \- Amel Larrieux
> 
> (The first few lines of the song can be found in the summary)
> 
> This is for my darling friend [**alittlenutjob**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/profile), to celebrate her birthday. Wishing you all the happiness in the world and sending you all of my love!
> 
> Unbeta'ed, cause I'm a fool.

  
_Come back often and take hold of me,_  
 _sensation that I love come back and take hold of me—_  
 _when the body’s memory awakens_  
 _and an old longing again moves into the blood,_  
 _when lips and skin remember_  
 _and hands feel as though they touch again._  
 _Come back often, take hold of me in the night  
_ _when lips and skin remember..._

\- **Cavafy**

* * *

   
There are times where she forgets that he is hers now. It sort of slips her mind, ever since she’s found herself in this beautiful haze of happiness. She forgets that he let her go, regretted it and wallowed so fiercely it was hard to look at him at times. It’s become blurry…how he schemed, fought and then managed to win her back by finally just speaking the truth. All that’s left is this warm feeling in the pit of her stomach that steadily spreads out to all her edges. She remembers the awe in his voice when he said her name, the way he gripped her tight like she might disappear, and so she chooses to forget how icy and hollow she felt when she was without him.

  
Things are wonderful now, fragile but stunning, like a surprise you couldn’t have dreamed up even if you tried your hardest. Neither wants to break the spell, careful to keep the equilibrium and erase all thoughts of past mistakes.  
To be frank, from the moment those special words spilled out of them, they really weren’t sure how to continue. They love each other, and were quick to christen their declarations with countless kisses on top of the highest building in the city. That part had been easy. He hadn’t wanted to let go of her hand, not until they reached her place. No rush, he’d said solemnly and she had nodded because her voice had abandoned her a few hundred _I love you’s_ ago. They silently stood in her hallway for a few minutes, all smiles with pinky fingers curled easily around each other, as if they were swearing that they wouldn’t mess this up… _not again_.

  
The following morning at the office, Danny greets her with the secret smirk of a man who has won the greatest treasure in the world. It makes her smile wide as well. Mindy’s body hums with unabashed joy, something she would have usually made a point of making everyone aware of. Not now though. Not with her good fortune in its infancy, not when it matters so goddamn much.

  
Smoothing a soft palm along his cheek when he hands her a coffee, she considers how she only wants this man’s eyes on her. All she desires in this world is Danny declaring that he is hers for all their days. He doesn’t even have to say it out loud, as his gaze and touches and kisses murmur it to her constantly.

  
Their commute home is quiet, a soundless echo of their old journeys but only better. She gets to touch him openly, but somehow she’s a little shy. His warm hand finds its place at the small of her back, _and ahh yes, there it is_ …his vow that this time he won’t move from her side. He guides them to her door and Mindy is emboldened by this man’s love and slants her lips over his. It feels like every colour has been intensified and she’s a little too dazzled to keep her gasps soft. Danny laughs into their kiss, like he can tell that she’s marked him in her mind. _All hers, how wonderful._ Her mind is giddy and Mindy blushes, afraid her bliss has made her transparent in her need for him. She scratches her nails along the scruff just under his chin, which turns his giggles into soft moans and his gaze reflects all her feelings back to her.

  
Mindy wants to shake them up, grab hold of him like she’s daydreamed of all day. Her stomach does cartwheels when he growls that he’s missed her, despite having only been apart from her one night. She knows what he means though, so she kisses her desperation for him into his lips. She leads him into her bedroom, slow but deliberate. Both are eager to remind the other that they are theirs and let everything else simply fade into the past.


End file.
